A method of this type is described in Armenian patent (AM N851, HO1L31/02). According to this patent the deposition of diamond-like carbon (DLC) film on the front surface of a silicon photovoltaic cell with p-n junction and two contacts is performed using plasma flow produced by an ion source comprising a cylindrical hollow cathode, anode and a magnet (solenoid). The method is simple and reliable. Its disadvantage is in a considerable degree of non-uniformity of density of plasma flow and ion energy which limits the area of uniformly of DLC encapsulated substrates by 20 cm2.
A method is known of deposition of antireflecting and passivating diamond-like or composite diamond film on the surface of optoelectronic devices (solar cells or photodetectors) using high-frequency plasma (Patent CN N1188160, C23C16/26, G02B1/11, 1998).
The closest to the claimed invention is a method of coating of substrates with various films including DLC using the separation of the substrate voltage from the production of the plasma (Patent H5 N6372303, C23C016/26, 2002). The substrate, biased by a combination of a direct voltage and a pulsed voltage with a frequency of 0.1 kHz-10 MHz, is rotated about several axes of rotation in a vacuum chamber with various plasma sources. The method produces a multilayer structure that is wear-resistant and that reduces friction. Optical characteristics of the coating are not controlled. It is not possible to produce by this method of DLC coating on plain substrates of large area.